A Trust
by athea.dream
Summary: ( ONE SHOT) Apa reaksi WANNA ONE dan NUEST saat media mengatakan bahawa WANNA ONE kemungkinan bubar pada Feb 2019? Just a story from my opinion.. 2Hyun x NUEST x WANNA ONE


Cast : Milik PLEDIS and YMC Ent, memberdeul dan keluarga. Author cuma pinjam namanya. Idenya asli daripada author.

Content : BL, Friendship and Trustworthy

Rated : T

2Hyun

NUEST x WANNA ONE

PLEDIS ENT FAMILY

YMC ENT FAMILY

.

.

.

Jisung memegang tablet ditangannya penuh dengan amarah. Berita yang sedang terpapar jelas nyata mendera jiwanya sebagai seorang leader. Bahkan dia gementar untuk memberitahu hal tersebut pada ahli Wanna One.

" _Management membuat keputusan sepihak.. Pelanjutan kontrak membutuhkan persetujuan dari semua agensi memberdeul! Sialan! "_

" Kau tahu apa yang sedang terjadi Hyung? Kenapa pihak management membuat keputusan sepihak?! "

Pengurus Wanna One hanya mampu menghela nafas, " Maaf Jisung.. Aku sendiri tidak mengetahui apa yang sedang bermain di dalam otak pihak atasan.. "

Jisung memicit tulang hidungnya saat pening datang menjenguk. Dia membenci situasi di mana dia harus menyatakan kebenaran kepada ahli ahli lain.

.

.

.

" APA?!! "

Jeritan seorang Choi Minki menggelegar di ruang tamu dorm NUEST. Matanya membaca berulang kali kalimat yang tercetak di Iphone X miliknya namun dia gagal menemukan di mana salahnya berita tersebut.

" **WANNA ONE BAKAL MELANJUTKAN KONTRAK SELAMA DUA BULAN "**

 **" WANNA ONE AKAN PROMO SEHINGGA FEBUARI 2019 "**

 **" FEBRUARI 2019 MUNGKIN TARIKH BARU BUBARNYA WANNA ONE "**

Dengusan marah seorang Kang Dongho menyapa telinga Minki.

" Kau ini kenapa Minki?! Nggak ada hantu di sini plus ini udah siang.. Kenapa teriak teriak segala sih?! "

" Ani.. Ani.. Ahh, Dongho aku.. "

Tidak menemukan patah kata yang cocok untuk menerangkan kenapa dia menjerit barusan, IPhone X tersebut berpindah tangan.

Mata si White Tiger yang menyipit pada mulanya membuntang luas! Dongho mengucek matanya berulang kali, tidak mempercayai apa yang terpapar di skrin IPhone milik Minki.

" Ini bukan April Fool, Choi Minki!! Tidak mungkin YMC menahan uri Minyeo sehingga Feb 2019!! "

" Aku tau itu Kang Dongho dan aku tidak punya waktu untuk bercanda! "

Bunyi pecahan kaca mematahkan pergaduhan di antara mereka. Sejenak mereka menoleh dan menemukan iris mata sang leader dan tertua yang berkaca.

" Ulangi apa yang kau katakan Kang Dongho.. "

Dongho tergagap saat menemukan riak kecewa pada wajah Jonghyun. Dia seakan hancur seperti serpihan kaca di kakinya.

" Aku bilang, ulangi apa yang kau katakan!! ", bentak Jonghyun.

Dadanya berombak deras, menahan amarah dalam dirinya daripada meletus dan berakhir menyakiti memberdeul.

" Minyeo akan promo sehingga Februari 2019 Jonghyun ahh.. Aku fikir ini cuma candaan tapi ternyata ianya benar.. "

Aron hanya menepuk bahu kekar Jonghyun yang siap untuk berlutut kapan pun. Di sebalik tawa dan tingkah lucu Jonghyun di variety show Night Goblin, dia menyembunyikan banyak kesakitan.

Minki mendekat dan memeluk erat tubuh Jonghyun, " Jangan pernah menyerah.. Jangan pernah hilangkan kepercayaanmu pada Minyeo.. Dia pasti lebih tersakiti.. "

.

.

.

" KAU PASTI BERCANDA HYUNG!! BERITANYA HANYA RUMOR!! "

Terdengar bentakan Minhyun saat mendengar Jisung menyampaikan berita tersebut.

Maknae line hanya mendiamkan diri saat melihat Hyung yang terkenal dengan ketenangan itu mengamuk dan mengacaukan keadaan ruang tamu.

" Kau gila Hyung?! Berhenti melempar barangan atau kau akan berakhir menyakiti maknae line dan dirimu sendiri! "

Minhyun menatap nyalang pada pemuda yang dipilih sebagai center di Wanna One tersebut.

" Aku gila dan aku akui itu! NUEST itu tempat aku pulang dan berehat! Sampai kapan aku harus didekap di sini dan menjadi boneka untuk YMC?! "

Jisung menghela nafas dan cuba untuk menenangkan Minhyun namun dia di tolak.

" Jangan sentuh aku atau kau berakhir dengan luka.. Aku sedang tidak bercanda! Kau pasti tahu apa yang aku rasakan Sungwoon Hyung.. Taehyun Hyung pasti sedang menunggumu bersama HOTPIE.. "

" Hwang Minhyun! "

Tumbukan padu dilayangkan ke arah Minhyun, " Bertenang dan masuk ke kamar! Kau itu sedang emosi dan aku tidak menyukai itu.. Kka! "

Minhyun menepis pertolongan daripada Guanlin dan Jihoon, dia berdecih kepada Seongwoo dan mengunci diri di kamar.

" Kenapa kau menumbuk wajahnya Seongwoo Hyung?! "

" Dia sedang emosi dan terluka, hanya itu bisa menyadarkannya sebelum kita semua berakhir mengenaskan. "

Woojin dan Daehwi menatap nanar pada pintu kamar Minhyun dan Sungwoon. Minhyun itu seorang yang payah untuk mengatakan perasaannya apatah lagi di detik ini.

" Kau yakin dengan penyebaran berita itu Hyung? "

Pertanyaan Jihoon memecahkan keheningan yang sedang melanda. Mata bulat milik Jihoon menatap Sungwoon yang sedari tadi hanya membungkam.

" Katakan kepadaku Sungwoon Hyung, apa yang kau rasakan? "

" Aku tidak mengerti apa yang bermain di minda management... Tapi aku kesal, di saat itu Taehyun pasti sudah selesai bersama JBJ, Timoteo dan Hojung juga sudah selesai audisi The Unit.. Hanya tinggal aku menunggu untuk dibebaskan.. "

Jawapan yang meluncur keluar dari bibir Sungwoon menyadarkan mereka bahawa ada yang salah di sini.

" Aku memang hoobaenim kepada NUEST, dan aku juga mengerti rasa sakit terpisah dari keluarga yang aku rindukan. Minhyun itu terluka dan fakta bahawa mereka sudah bersama 10 tahun memburukkan keadaan.. "

Jaehwan hanya menatap kepergian main vocal di Wanna One tanpa mencegah. Situasi yang sulit untuk mereka.

.

.

.

Ruang tamu NUEST dipenuhi dengan ahli SEVENTEEN yang sudah akrab dengan mereka dari trainee. Seungcheol menghela nafas dan menepuk pundak Jonghyun.

" Apa aku seorang leader yang tidak bagus Cheol? "

Seungcheol membuntangkan mata saat mendengar pertanyaan dari National Leader itu.

" Tidak!! Kau seorang leader yang terbaik pernah aku kenal dan kau mempercayai ahlimu lebih daripada orang lain.. Harga sebuah kepercayaan itu mahal Jonghyun ah.. "

" Kau punya 12 ahli untuk kau lead, bagaimana kau melakukannya? "

SEVENTEEN yang sedari tadi bergelak ketawa berhenti saat mendengar pertanyaan Jonghyun, mereka menatap ke arah sang leader.

Seungcheol tersenyum, " Kepercayaan.. Mereka mempercayai kebolehan aku untuk mengetuai mereka dan aku mempercayai mereka. Tidak ada yang salah di situ. "

Jeonghan membuka bicara, " 13 orang dalam satu team punyai warna yang berbeda namun Seungcheol berjaya menakluki kami dan menukar warna tersebut menjadi pelangi indah. "

Chan mengangguk mengiyakan kata - kata Jeonghan, dan dia tersenyum kecil.

" Jonghyun Hyung, yakinkan Minhyun Hyung bahawa dia tidak akan pernah kehilangan kalian.. "

Mingyu tersenyum kecil sebelum menunjukkan gelang yang terletak indah di pergelangan NUEST.

" Gelang itu Hyung.. Ia hanya seutas tali merah di dalam MV Where You At tapi kau menukarnya menjadi gelang benaran dan memakainya.. Kau boleh ukirkan gelang untuk Minhyun Hyung.. "

" Apa yang kau maksudkan Mingyu? "

Wonwoo berdehem sebelum dia menjawab pertanyaan Dongho.

" Ikatan saudara.. Aku dan memberdeul punya cincin di jari kami menandakan kami ini SEVENTEEN.. Dan ianya berubah setiap tahun mengikut sisi kematangan kami.. Ukirkan gelang untuk Minhyun Hyung dan berikan kepadanya.. "

" Benar! Kau ingat apa arti rama rama yang mewakili kita di MV itu Jjong? "

Jonghyun menggeleng mendengar pertanyaan Minki,

" Sebentar.. Biar aku jelaskan, ada salah satu fans kita bernama Amyra Kim meninggalkan maksud di sebalik warna rama rama kita.. "

Minki menekan keypad tabletnya dan dia terkekeh kecil, berjaya mencari kembali pemilik akaun yang menyatakan arti tersebut.

 **Based on real comment : No edit**

 ** _The 4 color butterflies which is represent JR in purple color is believing in their dream. Ren as the red butterfly represent their determination to starts all over again and able to walk on flowery path. Aron as green butterfly is to keep all of them balance and keep growing maturely in order to achieve their dream and meanwhile for Baekho that represent blue butterfly is to ensure everything in place and they're at peace while working on their dream. All the red thread in MV teasers represent Minhyun as they believe where ever Minhyun is, OT5 will never vanished. Minhyun will be with them again and they gonna have a big hit sooner!! Church in JR's scene is to represent their faith in believing their dream, mirror that reflect Ren is to reflect themselves whenever they starts to feel happy or down, as they have faith. Water in Baekho scene is to represent their hardship back then and the key that Aron hold is the key to success in future..._**

SEVENTEEN dan NUEST tertawa riang sebaik sahaja warna tersebut di rungkaikan.

" Dia seorang LOVE dari sebelum kita debut! Aku bersyukur dia masih mempercayai kita.. I can't believe it!! ", ujar Aron.

" Chakkan.. Amyra Kim? Pemilik akaun yang sama meninggalkan komen tentang kisahnya di MV Thanks! Tidak salah lagi, itu pasti dia! "

Jisoo meneliti rangkai kata screenshot komen fan tersebut dan dia tersenyum, " Benar.. Dia orang yang sama.. "

.

.

.

" Minhyunnie.. Ayo keluar, kau harus makan. Esok kita masih punya jadual shooting untuk comeback MV dan pemotretan di majalah.. "

Hening yang menyambut panggilan Jisung, Minhyun masih tidak keluar dari kamar sejak pagi dan dia benar benar khuatir akan Minhyun.

" _Apa aku harus menelefon Jonghyun? Tapi pasti menyusahkannya.. Ya sudah, aku coba lagi.. "_

Guanlin memandang sedih sosok belakang Jisung, terlihat seribu beban tergalas di belakangnya.

" Jisung Hyung.. Hentikan saja, biarkan Minhyun Hyung sendirian.. Sampai kapan kami harus menunggu? Kami sudah lapar Hyung.. "

Mendengar rengekan Guanlin, Jisung mengalah dan melangkah ke dapur. Mata sipitnya melihat pemandangan yang langka, tiada kelibat Sungwoon di meja makan.

" Sungwoon Hyung tidak bisa dihubungi.. Aku sudah menelefonnya sejak tadi dan hanya voice mail yang menjawab panggilanku Hyung.. "

Suara bass Jinyoung memecahkan kebuntuan yang melanda fikiran Jisung.

" Hyung, maaf jika aku lancang.. Tapi aku berfikir lebih baik kita menghubungi member sesungguh mereka.. Kita memang tinggal di atap yang sama, tapi kita masih belum mengenali peribadi mereka.. "

Jisung menghela nafas mendengar kalimat pintar dari bibir Kim Jaehwan. Dia harus menyelesaikan masalah ini cepat atau semuanya akan bercelaru.

" Ya sudah.. Kita makan malam duluan, terus kalian bersihin ruang tamu.. Biar aku yang menghubungi Jonghyun dan Taehyun.. "

.

.

.

" Minki Hyung!! "

Suara nyaring milik Daehwi menyambut kedatangan Minki ke dorm Wanna One. Minki tersenyum sambil memeluk gemas salah seorang dongsaeng yang rapat dengannya di Produce 101.

Minki membungkuk dan menghulurkan sedikit cemilan yang sempat di beli sebelum ke sini, " Di mana Jonghyun? "

" Ada di belakang bersama Aron Hyung.. Dia nggak kuat untuk berjalan pantas sepertimu Minki.. Kakinya terluka.. "

" Ddae?! Yang benar Appa?! Uri leader terluka? "

" Tiada apa apa Linlin ahh.. Hanya goresan kecil, kau diam di sini dan Woojin, tunjukkan aku di mana kamar Minhyun.. "

Mendengar arahan Dongho, Woojin bergerak ke arah kamar Minhyun.

.

.

.

Minhyun mengeluh saat mendengar suara riuh di luar kamar. Kepalanya pusing dan dia tidak mendapat asupan apa apa pun hari ini.

" Ahh.. Jjuya.. Aku butuh kau di sini.. Kepalaku lagi pusing.. Aku kangen.. "

Tanpa sadar air matanya mengalir membasahi pipi mulusnya.

" Tempat aku di mana sebenarnya Jonghyun?? Apa kau masih mencintaiku saat aku di sini? Apa Minki masih akan bertelagah denganku saat aku pulang nanti? Apa Dongho akan membelaku setiap kali aku melakukan kesalahan? Atau Aron Hyung yang akan ada di saat aku membutuhkannya? "

Di dalam kelam kamar, minda Minhyun memutar memori saat mereka memutuskan untuk menyertai Produce 101. Ramai netizens yang membantah keputusan mereka kerna tidak adil. Tapi apa yang bisa mereka lakukan? Karier mereka menjadi pertaruhan dan mereka enggan melepaskan peluang terakhir yang mereka punya.

Minhyun tertawa saat mengingat bagaimana Jonghyun cuba untuk tidak membentak Hyunbin terlalu keras, atau terasa resah dengan Seonho atau mungkin di saat dia merasa janggal saat berada di kesebelasan utama.

Namun tawa itu berubah menjadi tangisan, mengingat bahawa mereka bertiga tidak lolos untuk kesebelasan utama. Tiga wajah yang sentiasa menemaninya itu melemparkan senyum bahagia saat Minhyun diumumkan menjadi salah satu peserta di kesebelasan utama.

Tawa bahagia mereka berganti dengan tangis kecewa Minhyun bahkan Minhyun memohon maaf kepada mereka berulang kali. Merasakan bahawa dia tidak pantas untuk mendapatkannya.

" _Andai waktu bisa di putar, aku nggak mau berada di sini. Semuanya menyesakkan dada dan aku tidak menyukainya. Ramai akgae yang membenci NUEST kerana aku.. "_

Minhyun bukan tidak bersyukur diberi peluang untuk menjadi Wanna One, hanya jauh di sudut hatinya dia terlalu merindukan NUEST.

Suara Minki dan Dongho kedengaran samar di telinganya namun dia tersenyum miris.

" _Sekurangnya mimpi ini indah.. Aku merindui kalian.. "_

.

.

.

Dongho menepuk pipi Minhyun yang mula hilang kesadaran, jangan dilupakan wajah bengkak Minhyun bahkan tubuhnya.

Alerginya terhadap garam benar - benar kambuh dan itu berhasil membuatkan dorm Wanna One kacau bilau.

Minki menolak pertolongan daripada ahli Wanna One, untuk detik ini biarkan dia merawat Minhyun bersama Dongho. Hanya satu permintaan kecil dari sang maknae.

Aron datang bersama sebaskom air sejuk dan tuala kecil, dengan perlahan dia mengelap kesan peluh di sekujur tubuh Minhyun, lalu mengelapnya kembali dengan air sejuk bersih. Dongho sedang sibuk menukar bedding milik Minhyun. Kesal kerana Minhyun menggunakan bedding dari jenis linen.

" _Dasar Minyeo bodoh.. Kau itu sakit, hanya bedding dari jenis cotton cocok denganmu.. Jangan membuat kami merisaukanmu lagi Minhyun ahh.. "_

Dongho benci saat matanya mengalirkan liquid bening, namun dia tidak dapat menahan diri daripada menangis. Keadaan Minhyun benar benar kritis dan dia tidak menyukainya!

Suhu kamar Minhyun diturunkan agar menjadi lebih sejuk, Jonghyun turun ke lantai dan duduk memeluk badan kurus Minhyun yang memerah.

" _Leader macam apa aku ini? Kenapa kau menyakiti dirimu Minhyun ahh?? Apa yang kau risaukan huh?? "_

Jonghyun tidak mempedulikan pandangan Wanna One, di mindanya hanya ada Minhyun. Untuk detik ini, Minhyun milik NUEST.

" Minyeo, jangan pejamkan matamu dear.. Ada aku di sini, anak - anak juga ada di sini.. Katakan padaku di mana kau sakit?? "

Jonghyun dengan telatan menyapu ubat di seluruh badan Minhyun, bahkan dia sudah menyuapkan pil alergi kepada Minhyun.

" Sakit.. Semuanya sakit Jjuya, aku lelah bertahan di sini sendirian.. Apa kau dan anak - anak akan berubah bila aku pulang?? Aku merindukan kalian.. "

Ahli Wanna One terhenyak mendengar racauan yang keluar dari bibir seorang Minhyun. Tidak menyangka hanya dengan pertanyaan simple, Minhyun bisa mengutarakan semua.

.

.

.

Mata Minhyun yang membengkak mulai surut dan dia dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah khuatir Jonghyun, bahkan tangisan kecil Minki. Tidak dilupakan wajah sok kuat Dongho dan Aron.

" _Ini pasti mimpi.. Minhyun bodoh, Jonghyun tidak mungkin mampir ke sini bersama anak - anak.. "_

" Kau baikan dear?? "

Suara bass Jonghyun menerpa gegendang telinganya, Minhyun bangun dan menemukan dia hanya memakai celana pendek dan kaos kebesaran milik Dongho.

" Ini kau Jonghyun?! Jonghyun kau di sini? Anak anak juga??"

Yakin dengan anggukan Jonghyun, Minhyun memeluk erat tubuh hangat Jonghyun, menumpahkan segala kekesalan yang terpendam di dalam dirinya. Menangis sehingga dia benar benar puas.

Dongho membelai rambut halus milik Minhyun, lega kerana Minhyun tidak bertambah teruk. Minhyun itu seorang yang manja dan dia yakin Wanna One pasti kewalahan menjaganya nanti.

" Jangan pergi dariku Jonghyun.. Aku tidak bisa pulang tepat waktu kepada kalian.. Kalian pasti membenciku.. Maafkan aku.. "

Dongho menepuk lembut kepala Minhyun dan berhasil membuatkan Minhyun memeluk tubuhnya erat. " Kau izinkan Jjuyamu membersihkan semua kekacauan ini dan kau harus istirehat.. "

Dongho membaringkan tubuh Minhyun, " Kenapa kami harus membencimu huh? Kau itu berjuang untuk NUEST, NUEST W berjuang untukmu Minhyun.. W itu artinya **WAITING,** tapi kalau kau terbalikkan ianya menjadi M dan artinya itu Minhyun.. Sampai kapan pun tidak ada yang bisa menghapus fakta kau itu milik NUEST.. "

"Berhenti menangis Minyeo bodoh.. Sejak kapan huh kau menjadi cengeng? Hanya aku yang dibenarkan menjadi cengeng di sini.. Aku ini maknae dan kau itu Eomma! Jonghyun itu Appa, Dongho itu Hyung dan Aron Hyung itu Harabeoji.. "

Wajah kesal Minki dan rengekan manjanya berhasil menuai tawa Minhyun, " Kalian tidak akan berubah meski aku pulang tidak tepat waktu? "

" Tidak.. Kerana kami mempercayaimu Minhyun.. "

Minhyun mengangguk mendengar kata Aron, percaya bahawa mereka tidak akan pernah berubah.

Jonghyun hanya tersenyum kecil dan menepuk bahu Jisung, mengajaknya pergi ke ruang tamu. Mengizinkan ahli ahli lain menghabiskan masa bersama Minhyun lebih lama.

.

.

.

Melihat hubungan erat Minhyun dan NUEST menyadarkan Jisung bahawa dia bukanlah leader yang terbaik untuk Minhyun. Minhyun masih belum membuka diri sepenuhnya dan Jisung tidak harus mengharapkan lebih.

Suara tawa Sungwoon menyadarkan Jisung bahawa main vocal telah pulang, namun dia pulang bersama ahli HOTSHOT. Ada Taehyun dan Timoteo bersamanya.

" Kau pulang Woon ah? "

" Ddae Hyung.. Maaf sudah kepergian satu hari ini, aku hanya mampir ke dorm JBJ dan dorm The Unit.. "

Taehyun cuba untuk tersenyum saat melihat wajah mendung Jisung. Dia hanya akan mampir sebentar dan berjanji akan memperbetulkan semuanya.

Jisung menarik nafas dalam, sebelum melangkah ke ruang tamu. Cuba untuk menetralkan rasa kesal dan gagal yang ada di dalam dirinya untuk detik ini.

Setelah memastikan semua memberdeul sudah berada di ruang tamu, Jisung membuka bicara.

" Maaf.. Harus menghubungi kalian untuk masalah kami.. "

" Tidak ada apa apa Hyung, Sungwoon hanya mampir ke dorm dan tertidur di sana. Pasti jadual kalian padat sekali.. "

Daniel mengangguk mengiyakan kata Taehyun, mereka memang sibuk untuk sekarang. Jadual group dan personal saling bertindan dan tidak memungkinkan mereka untuk berehat lebih lama.

" Maaf.. Kalian pasti terkejut dengan rumor yang menular di online.. Aku sendiri tidak mengetahui kapan pihak management membuat keputusan itu.. "

Jaehwan menepuk pundak Jisung, cuba untuk menenangkannya yang kelihatan kapan pun siap untuk menangis.

Jonghyun hanya mendiamkan diri, dia memandang wajah ahli Wanna One satu persatu. Melihat kepada pergelangan tangannya yang menandakan dia adalah NUEST. " _Kalian tidak punya tanda seperti kami, tapi aku yakin kalian adalah keluarga yang terbaik untuk Minhyun.. "_

" Jisung Hyung.. "

Suara berat Jonghyun menghentikan perbicaraan antara Jisung dan Taehyun.

" Terima kasih sudah menjadi yang terbaik untuk Minhyun.. Maaf jika Minhyun menyusahkanmu Hyung.. Aku tahu Minhyun itu payah untuk membuka diri, dan aku mohon pengertiannya.. Jangan kau balas kemarahannya menggunakan kemarahan, itu akan membuatnya sulit untuk menjadi jujur.. "

Seongwoo dan Daniel menelan ludah saat mendengar kata Jonghyun, Jonghyun seakan akan bisa membaca situasi yang terjadi sebelumnya.

" Setiap satu dari kalian punya cara yang berbeda untuk menyayangi Minhyun dan juga Sungwoon Hyung. Cuba untuk memahami mereka yang lolos dari sebuah group.. Terima kasih kerana mencuba, tapi jangan memaksa.. Kalian hanya akan bertambah jauh jika itu berlaku.. Buat mereka percaya bahawa kalian itu sebagus ahli ahli group mereka yang terdahulu.. "

Taehyun mengangguk membenarkan kata Jonghyun dan dia mengusak kepala Sungwoon, cuba untuk menenangkan Sungwoon.

" Tidak ada leader yang tidak pantas di sini.. Mereka yang diangkat menjadi leader adalah orang yang dipercayai oleh group.. Kau itu leader untuk Wanna One Jisung Hyung.. Untuk detik ini, Sungwoon adalah anakmu, dia harus berbagi padamu masalah yang dia alami bukan kembali mencari aku.. Sama halnya dengan Minhyun.. "

Iris mata Jisung berkaca, " Kalian tidak memarahiku kerana gagal memahami mereka?? "

" Tidak.. Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik.. " koor Taehyun dan Jonghyun bersamaan.

" _Pantas saja Minhyun dan Sungwoon betah bersama mereka.. Mereka benar benar orang yang menakjubkan.. "_

Dentingan loceng menghentikan perbualan mereka, Jihoon bangkit dan membuka pintu. Mulutnya ternganga tidak mempercayai apa yang di lihat.

" Siapa yang mampir Jihoonnie? ", tanya Seongwoo.

" Err.. SEVENTEEN sunbaenim.. Ani.. Jun sunbaenim dan Wonwoo sunbaenim dari SEVENTEEN.. "

Mendengar nama SEVENTEEN, ahli Wanna One bangun untuk menyapa mereka.

" Annyeonghaseyo sunbaenim.. "

" Ddae.. Annyeonghaseyo Wanna One sshi.. "

Wonwoo mencari kelibat Jonghyun dan dia tersenyum, " Ini Jjong Hyung.. Sudah siap dan pasti cantik di tangan Minhyun Hyung.. Kami tidak boleh lama di sini Hyung.. SEVENTEEN punya jadual bersama Guk Joo sunbaenim.. "

" Ddae.. Terima kasih untuk bantuannya Wonwoo.. Katakan pada Seungcheol, Minhyun sudah mulai baikan.. Jisoo dan Jeonghan harus berhenti khuatir.. Kalian harus fokus pada jadual kalian.. Kalian itu sedang promosi.."

" Ddae Jjong Hyung.. Semoga Minhyun Hyung menyukai hadiahnya.. Kami pergi.. Titip salam dari SEVENTEEN untuk Minhyun Hyung..", balas Jun.

Setelah Wonwoo dan Jun menyapa mereka, Daehwi berteriak girang.

" Ya ampun! Untung sekali kau Jonghyun Hyung bisa berteman dengan SEVENTEEN sunbaenim! Aku menyukai comeback mereka untuk kali ini.. Lagunya indah! "

Dongho melongo mendengar kata Daehwi dan dia tertawa riang. " _Anak ini benar benar polos.. Apa dia lupa bahawa SEVENTEEN dan NUEST itu satu agensi?? Aigoo... Daehwi ya.."_

Tawa Minki menggelegar memecahkan suasana serius di ruangan tersebut, " Apa kau pelupa atau tidak peka bahawa kami dan SEVENTEEN itu satu agensi Hwi ya.. Leader SEVENTEEN itu seharusnya debut bersama kami, tapi CEO tidak mengizinkannya.. Secara otomatis, kami ini dekat.. "

" Ahh!! Lee Daehwi kau memalukan aku sebagai Hyungmu! Simpan ketidakpekaanmu itu untuk hal lain! ", Woojin menepuk dahinya berulang kali saat mendengar celoteh Daehwi.

Daehwi menggaru kepalanya yang tidak gatal setelah mengetahui kebenaran yang dikatakan Minki. Seketika tawa memenuhi ruang tamu tersebut.

.

.

.

Aron memapah Minhyun keluar, senyum indah terukir di wajah Minhyun saat melihat wajah keluarga yang dirindukan.

Jonghyun memegang erat jemari Minhyun saat Minhyun duduk di sebelahnya. " Kau semakin sembuh? Wajahmu mulai surut bengkak.. "

Minhyun mengangguk, mencari kenyamanan di bahu Jonghyun. Bau mint yang selalu menemaninya selama 10 tahun terganti dengan bau pewangi kamar berperisa citrus di kamar tidur milik Minhyun dan Sungwoon.

" Min.. Aku harus pulang, anak - anak juga.. Kami punya pemotretan besok bersama Dazed Korea.. Dan kau sendiri punya jadual bersama Niel, Jaehwan dan Jinyoung bukan? "

Minhyun menggeleng, " Aku nggak mau mengisinya.. Bawa aku pulang Jjong.. "

Jisung kelihatan kecewa saat mendengar bicara Minhyun malahan maknae line terdiam. Taehyun sendiri memilih untuk membungkam diri.

" Tidak bisa Min cantik.. Dengarkan aku.. "

Jonghyun mengangkat wajah Minhyun dan menatap dalam mata fox milik Minhyun. Benar benar cantik dan indah.

" Aku dengar kau membentak Jisung Hyung tadi malah mengacaukan rumah. Kau menakuti para maknae Min.. Aku atau Jisung Hyung itu sama, kami ini leader dan khuatir denganmu.. Untuk saat ini, Wanna One adalah keluargamu tapi NUEST akan tetap menantimu pulang.. "

Minhyun menunduk dan mengigit bibirnya, meredam rasa bersalah yang bermain di jiwanya. Iris matanya mulai berkaca.

" Nope.. Jangan menangis Min, alergimu baru baikan sedikit.. Jisung Hyung tidak memarahimu, aku juga.. Aku tahu kau kesal dan membenci artikel itu.. Tapi tindakanmu tidak wajar sayang.. "

" Aku rindu kalian.. Aku rindu rumah dan kehangatan berbagi cemilan di hadapan TV bahkan riuh rendah uri SEVENTEEN.. Di sini sepi dan aku tidak menyukainya.. "

Aron mengambil alih dan dia mengusak kepala Minhyun, Minhyun itu gemar di manjakan.

" Min.. Bertahanlah sedikit lagi nae? Hyung akan menantimu pulang dan saat kau pulang akan Hyung memasakkan spaghetti favouritemu bahkan mengajak SEVENTEEN mengacaukan dorm.. "

Mata cantik Minhyun membentuk eye smile dan dia tertawa. " Aku menunggunya Hyung.. "

Jonghyun mengeluarkan seutas gelang tangan dan memakainya pada pergelangan tangan Minhyun.

" Cantik? "

" Ini indah Jjuya! "

" Baguslah kalau kau menyukainya, gelang itu untukmu Min.. Kami juga memakai gelang yang sama.. Saat kau rindu, tatap gelang itu nae.. Ini tanda ikatan saudara antara kita.. Kau harus ingat kami ada untuk mempertahankan NUEST.."

Minhyun memeluk erat tubuh Jonghyun, " Terima kasih kerana membawa naik nama NUEST.. Aku akan bertahan dengan baik di sini.. "

" Tidak Min.. Kau harus menghargai dan menghormati memberdeul lain seperti kau menghormati kami.. Kau mengerti? Tidak ada yang akan berubah meski kau pulang terlambat waktu.. Aku pastikan saat kau pulang nanti, kau akan menggemari lagu yang aku gubah.. ", jelas Dongho.

" Jisung Hyung.. Terima kasih sudi menjaga Minhyun cerewet, nakal dan cengeng ini.. Kalau dia berulah, kau tarik saja telinganya.

" Aku tidak nakal Minki! Yang nakal itu kau!! Yang menjerit nggak jelas itu juga kau!! Pfft.. "

Taehyun tergelak dan tertawa bersama Timoteo, sisi berbeda Minhyun muncul saat dia bersama NUEST.

" Kau mengatai aku, tapi siapa sebenarnya di sini yang nakal dan menjerit sekarang?? Aku hanya berkata yang benar kok.."

" Choi Minki!! Mati kau!! "

Minki melarikan diri saat menyedari Minhyun membuka langkah untuk mengejarnya, " Appa!! Hentikan Eomma sekarang!! Kita harus pulang atau manager Hyung bisa membunuh kita.. "

Jisung hanya tersenyum, hatinya mulai tenang saat melihat Minhyun bertambah baik. Benar kata orang, sejauh mana pun kau pergi, rumah dan keluarga adalah tempat yang terbaik. Dia melihat dengan jelas buktinya, Minhyun dan NUEST.

.

.

.

" Adeul ah.. Kita harus pulang sekarang, ini sudah jam 12.00 am.. Kalian masih punya pemotretan esok pagi dan SEVENTEEN juga sudah pulang.. ",kata Manager Hyung.

" Kau ini Hyung seperti tidak mengenali Minyeo itu bagaimana.. Manjanya bakal kumat setiap kali dia sakit dan berulah.. ", tegur Dongho sarkastik.

" Sudah.. Minyeo sudah lena, dan kita harus cepat bergerak pulang.. Minki, berhenti mengusik Jihoon.. Kau ini.. "

Jihoon menghela nafas lega saat Jonghyun menegur Minki yang semakin betah mencubit pipinya.

" Taehyun Hyung, Timoteo Hyung kalian jadi menumpang kami pulang ke dorm?? "

" Ddae Jonghyun ah.. Sungwoon dengarkan aku baik baik.. Di Wanna One, kau itu hyung kedua tertua selepas Jisung Hyung.. Kau bisa berbicara dengannya jika kau punya masalah bukan kabur mencari aku di dorm.. Mereka ini keluargamu sekarang.. Kau mengerti?? "

" Ddae Hyung.. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu.. ", Sungwoon menekuk wajah kesal.

" Dan Jisung Hyung, berhenti menyalahkan dirimu jika mereka tidak mengatakan kebenaran.. Kau hanya mengenali mereka beberapa bulan yang lalu.."

Jisung memeluk erat tubuh Jonghyun dan Taehyun, lega kerana resah di hatinya mulai berkurang. Mereka tidak menyalahkannya atas apa yang terjadi.

" Hyung.. Dongsaeng ah. Aku titip Minhyun untuk kalian.. Jaga dia dan jika dia berulah, kau bisa menghubungiku Hyung.. Ubat alerginya sudah aku simpan di laci mejanya.. Kami pergi Hyung.. "

Jisung memeluk satu persatu tubuh mereka dan dia tersenyum kecil, " _Minhyun dan Sungwoon akan betah bersama kami.. "_

.

.

.

Daniel dan Jisung menghela nafas lega setelah memastikan bahwa Minhyun dan Sungwoon tidur dengan lena. Senyum lega terlukis diwajah Jisung saat masalah ini menemui jalan penyelesaian.

" Minhyun dan Sungwoon Hyung sudah tidur? ", tanya Jinyoung dan Guanlin serentak.

Daniel mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan mereka berdua, " Kalian kenapa belum tidur? "

" Entahlah Hyung.. Aku fikir aku sudah mengenali mereka berdua, tapi nyatanya tidak.. Bagaimana mereka bisa jujur hanya dengan soalan yang simple? "

" Kerana kepercayaan kepada mereka.. Bukannya Minhyun dan Sungwoon itu tidak mempercayai kita hanya mereka membutuhkan orang yang lebih dekat untuk menangis dan berlaku jujur.. "

" Tapi kita juga keluarga untuk mereka. Kenapa kita harus mengalah? ", bantah Jinyoung.

" Kau merindukan rumah Young? "

" Aku rindu.. Kenapa Hyung? "

" Sakit bukan saat mereka jauh? Itu perasan mereka sesungguhnya.. HOTSHOT dan NUEST itu tempat mereka pulang meski sejauh mana mereka melangkah mau pun terbang tinggi di awan.. "

Jinyoung dan Guanlin mengangguk mendengar jawapan daripada Daniel. Tiada patah kata yang bisa disangkal oleh mereka.

" Jisung Hyung.. Aku sudah memanaskan lauk, makan dulu Hyung sebelum kau tidur.. Kau tidak menghabiskan makan malammu tadi.. Kita masih punya jadual besok pagi.. "

" Ddae. Kau duluan Niel. Biarkan aku bersendirian sebentar.. "

Jisung duduk berehat di ruang tamu sambil ditemani musik classic dan secangkir hot chocolate. Esok adalah hari baru untuk memulai segalanya dari awal.

.

.

.

" Minhyun akan betah di sana Jonghyun.. Anak itu mendengar katamu dengan baik. Jarang dia berulah dan melawan katamu. Tidak usah difikirin.. "

Lamunan Jonghyun terhenti saat Manager Hyung menegurnya.

" Semoga saja Hyung.. Minyeo itu tidak pintar mengutarakan perasaannya, dia lebih memilih untuk memendamnya sendirian.. "

" Kau ini.. Yakin dengan pacarmu Jjong.. Aku tahu ini sulit, tapi CEO sudah berjanji tidak akan memecahkan kalian.. Kalian itu ikon reversal di bidang musik sekarang.. Kau tau, CEO juga merindukan Minhyun.. Gelang itu sudah bersamanya jadi yakinlah Kim Jonghyun.. "

" Hyung.. Terima kasih kerna bertahan bersama kami Hyung.. Aku menyayangimu.. "

" Nado Jonghyun ah.. Sudah, tidur sana.. Minki, Dongho dan Aron sedang tidur di belakang.. Akanku kejutkan kalian setelah kita sampai di dorm.. "

Jonghyun memejamkan matanya sambil memutar kenangan bersama namja cantiknya. Hanya dia yang bisa menaklukkan Minhyun dan membuatnya terasa tenang. Lagu If You nyanyian NUEST W menemani tidur mereka berempat, berharap agar Minhyun lebih tenang.

.

.

.

Bunyi alarm membangunkan Minhyun dari tidur lenanya. Minhyun bangkit dan mengucek matanya, sebuah senyuman tercipta di wajahnya saat dia melihat gelang di tangannya.

Sungwoon sudah bangkit dari tidurnya dan keluar untuk bersarapan. " Minhyun, cepat.. Kau harus segera bersiap dan sarapan.. Kita punya jadual yang padat hari ini.. "

" Ddae Jisung Hyung.. "

Minhyun segera masuk ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan dirinya. Hari ini adalah hari yang baru untuk Minhyun. Untuk bermula dari awal dan terus bertahan.

" Hyung.. Jangan lupa ubat alergimu! ", jerit Jinyoung dari luar.

" _Untung diingatkan.. Aku hampir lupa dengan ubatnya.. "_

Minhyun membuka laci dan menemui sepucuk surat yang bertulis namanya.

 _" Huh?? Ya sudah, akanku baca nanti.. "_

Minhyun meneruskan jadual group dan personal dengan semangat meski lelah mula menderanya. Dia ingat bahawa NUEST itu juga sedang berjuang untuknya.

Tatkala malam melabuhkan tirai, Wanna One memutuskan untuk berehat di Sungai Han dan dia teringat akan surat yang di simpan di dalam poketnya.

.

.

.

 ** _Surat untuk Minhyun.._**

 ** _Dear.._**

 ** _Apa kau sedang berehat?? Harimu berakhir dengan baik hari ini?? Kau sudah melakukan kerja yang bagus hari ini. Dear, aku merinduimu dan aku menyayangimu.._**

 ** _Aku memberimu surat ini untuk mengatakan tiada yang akan berubah disini. Tiada yang akan membencimu sekiranya kau pulang telat ke pangkuan kami. Kau hanya perlu percaya pada kami._**

 ** _Aku sudah pergi variety show iaitu LOTJ di Patagonia dan Night Goblin. Uri Aron Hyung juga sedang berusaha menambah baik vocalnya, Dongho sedang giat mengubah lagu untuk album seterusnya dan uri maknae juga sedang berlakon. Kami sedang giat berusaha untuk mempertahankan nama NUEST._**

 ** _Kau tahu, Jisung Hyung mengkhuatirkan dirimu, berhenti menutup diri dan cubalah untuk terbuka kepada Wanna One. Mereka juga keluargamu Min, mereka mempercayaimu dan kau usah sungkan untuk bercerita kepada mereka._**

 ** _Kau, aku dan NUEST berkongsi helaan nafas yang sama. Kami menangis melihatmu tersakiti terlebih uri maknae. Minki itu dekat denganmu dan dia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu. Jadi berhenti menyakiti dirimu atau kau berakhir membuat uri Minki menangis._**

 ** _Thinking of you when waking up_**

 ** _As I stand and go outside_**

 ** _If I could see you_**

 ** _Your eyes are darker than the night sky_**

 ** _When you say my name is carved in your heart_**

 ** _I'm running just like my heart_**

 ** _Thanks for the waiting to the longing_**

 ** _I'll keep your spot empty_**

 ** _So let us meet again and until I have arrive_**

 ** _You have to be well_**

 ** _Even if we walk on different roads_**

 ** _The time passed by together_**

 ** _Even if I got more breathless I will go right away_**

 ** _So please stand in that place and wait for a bit_**

 ** _Even we are looking at the different views_**

 ** _We are looking at the same sky_**

 ** _I want put back the greetings for now_**

 ** _I would not let you go_**

 ** _To our memories as well dear love_**

Pelupuk mata Minhyun dibanjiri tangis saat membaca setiap bait yang tertulis di dalam surat tersebut. Bibir merahnya digigit, sedaya upaya menahan tangis.

 ** _Kau tahu sayang, aku bahagia melihatmu menerima anugerah besar di pentas besar. Melihat kau bersinar di antara bintang membuatkan aku bangga denganmu. Tetaplah bersinar meski kau jauh dari kami._**

 ** _Kerana saat kau pulang kelak, bintang di angkasa akan menyinari kita lebih indah. Kita akan berjalan di lorong kejayaan kelak jadi bertahanlah. Wanna One akan menjadi pelindungmu untuk detik ini dan satu hal yang harus kau tahu, aku mencintaimu selamanya Hwang Minhyun_**.

Pecah sudah pertahanan seorang Hwang Minhyun, air matanya merembes keluar tanpa di tahan. Bait kata yang tertulis di sana merenggut hatinya, " _Terima kasih Jjuya.. Aku juga mencintaimu.. "_

Seongwoo mendengar tangisan Minhyun, " Kau kenapa Minhyun? Katakan padaku, mengapa kau menangis huh? "

" Apakah aku masih sebahagian dari kalian? Kau tidak berkecil hati saat aku membentakmu semalam? Kau tidak marah saat aku jujur pada Jonghyun? "

Mendengar pertanyaan Minhyun, Jisung mengambil alih. " Tidak uri Minhyunnie.. Sampai kapan pun kau itu bahagian daripada Wanna One. Aku mengerti, kita bakalan bubar tidak lama lagi. Jadi untuk detik ini, biarkan aku menjadi pelindungmu. Katakan dengan jujur sekiranya kau marah atau lelah. Ada kami untuk menjadi tempatmu bersandar. "

Tangis Minhyun semakin kuat dan dia memeluk erat tubuh Jisung, memecahkan segala benteng kepalsuan yang diciptakan sepanjang berada di Wanna One. " _Kau benar Jjuya, mereka juga adalah keluargaku.. "_

Keluarga itu adalah tempat dimana kau pulang dan bergelak tawa. Kepercayaan itu terbina dari sebuah rasa kasih dan hormat kepada mereka yang menyayangi dan menhormatimu. Berbahagialah jika kau punya anugerah terindah tersebut kerna kau antara orang yang beruntung.

.

.

.

 ** _KKEUT_**

 ** _Hanya sebuah cerita tentang post berita Wanna One akan dilanjutkan kontraknya. Maaf jika ada yang kurang suka.._**

 ** _LASTLY_**

 ** _LOVE Y'ALL_**


End file.
